


Satu

by Yukiko240



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko240/pseuds/Yukiko240
Summary: Tetsuya, hitung mundurlah dari seratus. Di hitungan yang terakhir.. baru kau boleh berbalik melihat ku" ketika melepaskan adalah pilihan, dapatkah kuroko melakukannya? akakuro. oneshoot!





	

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

"Akashi kun.."

Akashi menoleh. Menatap penuh makna pada seseorang yang berjalan cepat mendekatinya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menutup bukunya. Memberikan senyuman tulus pada Sang kekasih yang menghampiri.

"Minumlah" ujar Sang kekasih, mengulurkan gelas kertas warna krem yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Akashi menerima uluran itu. Rasa panas menyelubungi tangannya yang terasa dingin karena hembusan angin musim gugur. Membuka tutupnya, uap panas langsung mengepul. Memburamkan lensa kacamata Sang Akashi junior.

"Hahaha.."

Tawa merdu terdengar setelahnya. Menarik perhatian Akashi terhadap pemuda yang masih betah berdiri memperhatikannya. Tersadar, Akashi menggeser tasnya, menepuk-nepuk kursi besi berwarna biru itu. Kursi itu masih tampak kokoh walau ada beberapa bagian yang berkarat.

"Duduklah" kata Akashi

Sang pemuda duduk. Tepat disebelah Akashi. Terlalu dekat sampai bahu mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Padahal kursi itu cukup panjang untuk menampung empat orang.

Akashi kembali beralih pada kopi yang ditangannya. Meyesapnya sedikit, dan mulai bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya mendadak menjadi hangat.

Atau mungkin, karena keberadaan Sang kekasih yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.

"Ayah ingin bertemu dengan mu" Sang kekasih memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat.

Akashi terdiam. Sejenak gerakannya terhenti, walau tak sampai sedetik kemudian dia kembali bersikap biasa saja. Terdengar serumputan dari bibirnya. Membuat Sang kekasih kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku ingin kau menemuinya, Akashi kun"

Akashi masih diam. Tapi kali ini, dia juga berhenti menyesap kopinya. Dia menatap Sang kekasih yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Keheningan masih tercipta. Tatapan itu menimbulkan fraksi-fraksi tak nyaman bagi Akashi. Seperti partikel kecil dari kopi yang baru saja di sesapnya. Terasa mengganjal.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tau dia tak menyukaiku"

Sang kekasih berpaling. Menyapukan pandangannya ke hamparan pohon yang mulai menguning. Beberapa mahasiswa berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Tak mengacuhkan sepasang kekasih yang saling berbagi kehangatan di bawah langit yang tak berawan itu.

"Kita harus menghadapinya, kan?" jawab Sang kekasih, terdengar getaran di nada suaranya "Sekarang atau nanti, kita akan tetap menghadapinya"

Akashi mendesah. Benar! Sekarang atau nanti dia-bukan, mereka berdua akan menghadapinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sang calon mertua. Dan mungkin, sekaranglah saatnya!

Akashi mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Kapan waktunya?

Kekasihnya menatap Akashi lekat. "Kamis malam"

Lagi-lagi hening tercipta. Daun-daun pohon yang saling bergesekan karena tiupan angin menjadi backsound yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Mencairkan suasana kaku tak nyaman yang timbul karena percakapan yang tak diharapkan.

Suasana pelataran kampus semakin sepi. Hanya menyisakan beberapa orang yang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hal ini juga lah alasan yang membuat Akashi mendorong lembut tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ayo pulang" katanya sambil menarik berdiri tubuh kekasihnya yang tampak malas-malasan. "Ayahmu bisa benar-benar tak memberikan kita restu jika aku tak memulangkan mu sebelum jam enam malam"

Sang kekasih akhirnya berdiri. Menatap datar pada Akashi yang mengaitkan tasnya ke bahu kanan. Akashi memberi senyum manisnya. Sangat mengerti jika Sang kekasih tampak tak mau kebersamaan mereka berakhir secepat itu. Akashi mengacak pelan surai biru kekasihnya. Iris rubi tajamnya beradu dengan aquamarine nan menyejukkan.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa Profesor Midorima masih temperamen?" tanya Sang kekasih sambil menikmati setiap detail wajah Akashi dari jarak dekat.

Akashi terdiam. Sejenak, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu di kantor Profesor favoritnya itu. teringat kembali pada percakapannya yang menimbulkan rasa frustasi luar biasa terhadap Sang Profesor. Tapi Akashi tak peduli. Profesornya saja yang terlalu pemaksa. Dia mengaitkan jemari mereka berdua, dan membimbing Sang kekasih untuk mulai berjalan.

"Dia tidak temperamen" jawabnya "dia hanya sedang labil karena ditinggal Kazunari senpai, asistennya. Padahal dia lah yang memerintahkan Kazunari senpai untuk menggantikannya menghadiri seminar di Paris selama seminggu"

"Dia bodoh"

"Tidak. Dia hanya terlalu mencintainya"

"Jika dia sangat mencintainnya, seharusnya dia tak membuatnya pergi"

"Kau tau.., ada kalanya cinta itu adalah melepaskan. Seperti burung merpati. Jika itu cinta sejati, maka dia akan kembali padamu sejauh apa pun dia terbang. Dia akan selalu ingat jalan pulang" kata Akashi. Pandangannya menatap jauh kedepan, seakan melihat dimensi yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang melangkah di samping "Profesor Shintarou tau jika membiarkan Kazunari senpai pergi adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Kazunari senpai akan mendapat banyak ilmu disana. Dia juga akan berkenalan dengan arsitektur-arsitektur hebat dari seluruh dunia. Karena itu, dia mengorbankan rasa nyamannya akan kebersamaan mereka demi masa depan Kazunari senpai"

Pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya diam. Tak merespon apa pun. Dia menatap punggung Akashi yang entah sejak kapan dua langkah di depannya. Jemari mereka masih terpaut. Rasa hangatnya menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi itu tak cukup menenangkan hatinya yang mendadak bergemuruh. Pelan dan ragu, dia menyuarakan apa yang dipikirannya

"Apa Akashi kun juga akan melepaskan ku jika dalam posisi yang sama?" suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan. Tapi itu sudah cukup jelas untuk sampai ke gendang pendengaran Akashi.

Akashi mendadak berhenti. Terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Dia berbalik, menatap mata kekasih yang sudah dia pacari sejak masuk universitas itu diselimuti keraguan.

Apa aku akan meninggalkannya?

Sejujurnya, Akashi sendiri bahkan tak tau jawabannya. Tapi, tak ingin membuat khawatir kekasihnya, Akashi mulai bersuara

"Aku akan selalu bersama mu, Tetsuya"

o-O-o

Akashi Seijuurou sangat mengerti, lahir dikalangan keluarga dengan status sosial yang biasa adalah salah satu dari banyak rintangan untuk mendapatkan hati dari ayah Sang kekasih yang notabene adalah seorang kolongmerat yang terpandang di Jepang. Akashi sudah berusaha terlalu keras. Perekonomian keluarganya yang dibawah rata-rata membuat mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur itu harus bersaing dengan mahasiswa lain untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Belum lagi kerja paruh waktu yang diambilnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup, membuat Akashi junior itu harus begadang sampai larut malam. Tapi tekad dan keyakinan Akashi kuat, sekuat baja. Dengan prestasinya yang gemilang, Profesor Midorima Shintarou menawarinya untuk ikut dalam penelitian. Tentu saja hal itu di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Akashi. Dia tak perlu lagi kerja paruh waktu di banyak tempat, karena Profesor Midorima Shintarou berjanji akan menggajinya setiap bulan.

Tapi itu tetap tak cukup untuk meyakinkan calon ayah mertuanya mempercayakan anak semata wayangnya kepada Akashi. Walau dengan masa depan yang cukup cerah, Akashi tau dia belum ada apa-apanya. Jangankan membelikan Kuroko barang yang mahal, bahkan untuk kencan di kafe saja Akashi tak mampu. Dia benar-benar menghemat uangnya untuk keperluan yang lebih penting. dan syukurlah, Kuroko bukan tipe pacar yang menuntut banyak. Bahkan, dia lah yang selalu mengingatkan Akashi untuk tidak terlalu boros.

Akashi merapikan kemejanya. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana sosok di cermin itu tampak sangat cemas. Dia menggulung lengan kemeja yang sewarna dengan matanya itu sampai siku. Membenarkan celana bahannya yang tampak melorot, dan memastikan sepatu pantofel yang dia kenakan sudah benar-benar berkilat. Dia harus tampak perfect. Walau tak berpengaruh secara langsung, dia berharap Sang calon mertua terkesan dengan penampilannya.

Akashi berjalan ke nakas. Mengambil kacamatanya yang tergeletak disana. Di sebelah kacamata itu, tampak sebuah frame foto. Foto Akashi bersama kuroko, di Disneyland Tokyo. Di kencan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Kuroko mondar mandir di kamarnya. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang. Dia benar-benar nervous. Bagaimana pun ini hari penting untuk kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Akashi. Dia memohon di setiap detiknya, semoga makan malam ini akan berjalan lancar.

Ini pertama kalinya ayahnya ingin berjumpa dengan Sang pacar. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sang ayah tidak menyukai Akashi. Bagaimana ayahnya mengecam hubungan mereka berdua sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. dan bagaimana ayahnya selalu berusaha menjodohkannya dengan orang lain. Sang ayah yang memiliki kepribadian keras benar-benar membuat Kuroko kesulitan mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Akashi sampai sejauh ini.

Kuroko terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari ibundanya memasuki kamar. Senyum kecil terpantri di wajahnya tatkala melihat anak yang paling dia sayangi tampak begitu khawatir. Dia melangkah mendekat, perlahan.

"Tecchan"

Kuroko terlonjak. Menatap ibunya cepat dan mengurut dada. "Ibu... jangan mengendap-endap begitu" ujarnya.

"Siapa yang mengendap-endap Tecchan? Kau saja yang tidak menyadari kedatangan ibu" ibundanya tampak merajuk.

Kuroko diam. Ibunya memang benar. Kuroko bahkan tidak mendengar engsel pintu yang menderit terbuka tadi. Dia cukup merasa bersalah menuduh ibundanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau cemas?"

Kuroko menatap ibunya. Cemas? Tentu saja dia cemas! Ingin rasanya dia meng-skip makan malam hari ini dan langsung mendengar keputusan Sang ayah. Kuroko menghela nafas. Tak menolak saat ibundanya menarik dia untuk duduk di pinggang kasur.

Kuroko bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibunya dari gerakan halus di pucuk kepalanya. Bagaimana sentuhan ringan itu bisa membuat Kuroko menjadi lebih rileks. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat dia bernostalgia akan masa kecilnya. Setiap kali Kuroko kecil memiliki masalah, dia akan tidur di pelukan Sang bunda sambil menangis. Kemudian, Sang bunda akan membelai rambutnya sambil menguatkan hatinya. Kuroko tersadar jika akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sampai tidak memiliki waktu barang sejenak bersama Sang bunda. Rasa bersalah menyusupi hatinya kembali. Ayahnya juga sibuk dengan keperluan bisnis, jadi lebih sering pergi keluar negeri. Ibunya pasti sangat kesepian. Sejenak, dia berjanji akan lebih sering berada dirumah setelah ini.

"Apa ibu juga... tidak menyukai Akashi kun?" Kuroko menyuarakan pikirannya. Mulai membagi semua kecemasan dengan Sang pelita hidupnya. Berharap mendapat sandaran yang nyaman saat dia terlalu lemah untuk bangkit.

Ibunya tersenyum. Tangannya menarik kepala anaknya yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa seperti sekarang untuk bersandar di bahunya. "dia lelaki yang baik"

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Hmm.. dia cerdas"

"Bu.." Kuroko mendesah "Maksudku, apa dia sama sekali bukan kriteria ayah?"

ibundanya mendorong pelan tubuh kuroko. Manik mereka yang berwarna sama saling bertatapan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, wajah Sang bunda tampak penuh aura keibuan. Binar matanya yang jernih seakan bisa melihat jauh ke masa depan. Guratan-guratan halus diwajahnya menandakan betapa banyak asam garam yang sudah dirasakannya. Dan senyuman kecil yang selalu tersungging di bibirnya, selalu menjadi kekuatan dalam kebijaksanaan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sang bunda bertanya balik. Menikmati bagaimana raut bingung tergambar jelas di wajah anaknya.

Kuroko berpaling. Dia bertanya karena dia tidak yakin, tapi kenapa ibunya malah bertanya balik?

"Tecchan.. apa kau mengenal ayahmu dengan baik?"

Mengenal ayahnya dengan baik?

Tentu saja Kuroko mengenal ayahnya dengan baik! Sang ayah berkepribadian keras dan keras kepala. Semua keinginan ayahnya pasti terwujud bagaimana pun caranya. Dia tipe orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak, dan tak punya perasaan. Ya, Kuroko Sangat mengenal betapa buruknya Sang ayah.

"Kau tau.." bundanya menangkup pipi kuroko. Mengambil perhatian penuh dari Sang anak yang terlalu ketakutan "Semua orang tua selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Tak terkecuali ayahmu" lanjutnya

Yang terbaik.. untuk anakknya?

Tapi yang terbaik untuk Kuroko adalah Akashi. Dan ayahnya tak menyetujui itu!

"Ayahmu pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat melakukan semua ini, Tecchan. Kau tak boleh hanya menyudutkan ayahmu dan berfikir betapa buruknya dia. Kau juga harus memandang dari sudut pandang yang lain. Kau harus tau, jika dia sangat menyayangimu melebihi dirinya sendiri" kata Sang ibu.

Kalimat lembutnya merasuki hati Kuroko. Ibunya benar, ayahnya Sangat mencintainya. Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ayahnya selalu menjaganya sejak kecil. Ayahnya tak pernah berkata apa-apa. Tapi setiap kali para senpainya membuli Kuroko di sekolah, besoknya orang tua para senpainnya akan langsung mendatangi dia untuk minta maaf. Dan Kuroko tau, itu adalah campur tangan ayahnya.

Dia juga masih ingat raut wajah Sang ayah yang tertidur di pinggir kasurnya tampak letih dengan bekas air mata yang mengering saat pertama kali dia membuka mata di rumah sakit. perawat yang waktu itu bertugas mengganti infusnya berkata, jika ayahnya berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan berteriak sambil menggendongnya. Memohon kepada dokter untuk menyelamatkan anaknya yang kesulitan bernafas karena alergi makanan. Menunggu selama tiga hari tanpa tidur, bahkan melupakan bisnisnya. Berdo'a setiap detik untuk kesembuhan anak kesayangannya yang baru saja lulus SMP.

"Kau harus sukses, bahagia dan menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai dulu! Baru kau boleh meninggalkan ayah!"

Kuroko terisak bisu. Bendungan air di matanya tak dapat lagi dia tahan. Iya! Ayahnya sangat menyayanginya. Seharusnya Kuroko tak melupakan hal itu. Dia merasa Sangat menyesal melupakan betapa besar kasih Sang ayah terhadapnya hanya karena ayahnya tak menyukai hubungannya dengan Akashi.

Kerena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelangga.

Kuroko merasa sangat menyesal. Dia akan mempercayai ayahnya. Tidak! dia memang mepercayai ayahnya. Dia yakin ayahnya akan merestui hubungannya dengan Akashi kali ini. Karna ayahnya sangat mencintainya!

Usapan pelan di pipinya menyadarkan Kuroko akan keberadaan Sang bunda. Raut bundanya masih sama. Penuh akan pengertian. Kuroko menghambur kepelukannya. Isakannya makin keras tatkala merasakan bagaimana tangan Sang bunda membelai lembut punggungnya. Mengirimkan rasa menenangkan pada tubuhnya yang gemetar. Seharusnya Kuroko tak pernah melupakan ini.

Seharusnya Kuroko tak pernah melupakan betapa dia adalah anak yang paling beruntung di dunia!

.

.

.

Akashi membungkuk. Memberikan rasa hormat yang besar pada ayah dan ibu kekasihnya. Disampingnya, Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri dengan tenang. Hal ini juga lah yang membuat Akashi menjadi lebih berani menghadapi Sang calon mertua. Dia tak boleh gugup dan ketakutan di saat Kuroko berdiri dengan percaya diri. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tak bersahabat yang dilontarkan ayah Kuroko padanya. Sesaat, hal itu menciutkan nyalinya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar sebelum nada suara lembut merasuki gendang telingannya.

"Ayo masuk Akashi kun. Makan malam sudah siap" kata ibu Kuroko. Dia menarik lengan kiri kekasih anaknya dan menuntunnya ke ruang makan. "Kami sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan mu. Sup tahu. Ibu yang membuatnya sendiri lho. Ibu harap kau menyukainya" lanjutnya sambil mendudukan Akashi dikursi.

Akashi merasa terenyuh dengan sikap lembut dari ibu dari pemuda yang Ia cintai. Bagaimana ibunda dari kekasih yang sudah tiga tahun dia pacari itu memanggil 'ibu' ke dirinya sendiri saat berbicara dengan Akashi. Bukankah itu tanpa langsung dia meminta Akashi memanggilnya 'ibu'. Dia bisa merasakan lapisan air mulai mengganggu penglihatannya. Mengirimkan debaran-debaran kecil dihatinya. Dia tak menyangka akan di perlakukan sampai seperti ini. Sesaat, dia merasa seperti memiliki seorang ibu.

Setelah kepala keluarga Kuroko itu duduk di kepala meja, makan malam pun dimulai.

o-0-o

Akashi berlari cepat seperti kesetanan. Matanya bergerak liar menyapu taman yang tak memiliki penerangan itu. Mencoba mencari seseorang yang disembunyikan oleh kegelapan.

Dapat!

Dia melihat orang itu berdiri di gazebo tua tak terawat yang berada di pinggir danau. Sebagian tubuh gazebo itu menjorok kedalam air. Kayu-kayu coklat tua itu sompeng sana-sini. Lantai kayunya berlubang di beberapa tempat, memberikan akses langsung ke air danau yang tepat berada di bawah.

Dia bisa melihat pemuda itu menelungkup ke gezebo. Akashi tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pemuda itu membelakanginya. Tapi getaran pelan tubuh Kuroko membuat Akashi yakin, cintanya itu sedang menangis.

Akashi melangkah mendekat. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Kuroko berjengit saat Akashi memeluknya dari belakang. Menyadarkan Sang pemuda bahwa orang yang dia tunggu telah disisinya.

Sunyi.

Desiran angin malam bagai bilah pisau yang menyayat hati sepasang kekasih. Suara jangkrik yang bersahutan bagai meledek dua hati yang sedang terluka parah. Mereka berharap kegelapan menenggelamkan mereka ke dasar jurang paling dalam. Tanpa perlu kembali. Tanpa bisa dicari. Hanya mereka berdua. Selamanya.

"Hiks!" isakan itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Dia dapat merasakan pelukan itu makin mengencang. Tapi tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah di belai oleh angin malam sejak tiga jam yang lalu. tak mampu mencairkan hatinya yang mulai membeku.

Masih sunyi.

Seakan bibir mereka tergembok rapat. Kata-kata yang telah sampai di kerokongan, tertelan kembali. Akashi masih belum mampu menghentikan isakan pemuda yang di cintainya itu. Belum mampu memastikan iris biru itu tetap berbinar bahagia. Sama belum mampunya meyakinkan kepala keluarga Kuroko, untuk menyerahkan putra semata wayangnya pada Akashi.

.

Flashback

makan malam itu berlangsung hening. Tapi Akashi lebih mensyukurinya. Suara Nyonya rumah terdengar sesekali saat memarahi kekasihnya untuk memakan sayuran atau saat meminta Akashi menambah nasinya. Akashi langsung memuji keahlian memasak ibunda kuroko. Ini makanan terlezat yang pernah dia makan. Sekaligus, makanan pertama yang di buatkan oleh seorang ibu untuknya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan meninggalkan anakku, Akashi?

Pertanyaan itu sangat menyakitkan. Meluncur tanpa permisi atau pun basa basi. Menghentikan gerakan tangan Akashi yang hendak menyuap sup tahu kesukaannya. Akashi bisa merasakan Kuroko terkesiap di sebelah kirinya atau bagaimana mata Sang Nyonya rumah terbelalak di hadapannya. Akashi langsung meremas tangan Kuroko yang tersembunyi di balik meja dengan pelan, tatkala dia merasa Kuroko akan bersuara. Akashi menurunkan sendoknya, lalu menatap dengan sopan kepala keluarga yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"Saya tidak berencana untuk berpisah dengan Tetsuya, paman"

Sang Tuan besar tampak tidak senang. Tatapannya yang tajam terasa menguliti Akashi secara perlahan. Akashi makin mengeratkan genggamannya, untuk meyakinkan diri jika dia mampu menghadapi situasi ini. Dia sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Dan remasan balik yang di berikan Kuroko menyadarkan Akashi bahwa dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia tak boleh membiarkan ayah dari kekasihnya itu memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau pikir kau pantas untuk menjadi calon menantu ku, Akashi?" kalimat tajam itu lagi-lagi datang tanpa permisi. Berusaha mengoyak dinding optimis yang sudah Akashi bangun sejak lama. Tapi Akashi tidak gentar. Dia yakin bisa mendapatkan restu dari ayah kekasihnya malam ini.

"Saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk memantaskan diri menjadi kekasih Tetsuya, paman" jawab Akashi tenang.

Nyonya rumah menatap Akashi dengan senyum kecil. Merasa bangga Akashi dapat tetap tenang di bawah intimidasi dari suaminya.

"Bukankah kau berusaha terlalu keras, Akashi. Kau tinggal sendiri, memenuhi kebutuhan mu sendiri dan kuliah dengan beasiswa. Apa kau mampu memenuhi kebutuhan anakku dimasa depan nanti? Aku memfasilitasinya dengan semua hal yang terbaik. apa kau pikir aku akan rela anak yang ku asuh dari kecil ini hidup susah bersama mu?"

Kuroko benar-benar merasa kesal. Dia yang sudah menanamkan kepercayaan kembali pada ayahnya merasa terluka mendengar ayahnya memojokkan Akashi. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa pun. Karena dia takut, salah-salah perkataannya malah menambah rumit keadaan.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya hidup susah, paman. Saya sangat mencintai Tetsuya. Karena itu saya akan menjaganya dan dan mencukupi semua kebutuhannya. Saya benar-benar akan bekerja keras" jawab Akashi mantap. Senyuman kecil dia sematkan untuk meyakinkan calon mertuanya itu akan kesungguhannya. Tapi Sang ayah dari kekasihnya masih tampak tak bersahabat. Seakan belum puas memojokkan Akashi, Tuan besar Kuroko itu mulai bersuara

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Ibumu?"

Akashi menegang. Matanya terbelalak menatap Sang calon mertua. Dia dapat melihat seringai itu mengembang di wajah sosok di depannya. Seakan puas melihat Akashi yang mendadak bisu.

"Ku dengar ayahmu berselingkuh dengan seorang pelacur, dan kau adalah hasil dari perselingkuhannya. Pelacur itu meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanmu, dan ayah mu membawa mu pulang kerumah isri sahnya. Sejak keberadaan mu disana, rumah tangga mereka selalu penuh dengan pertengkaran. Semua berakhir setahun kemudian setelah istri sah dari ayahmu bunuh diri dengan minum racun. Dengan latar belakang seperti itu, kau masih merasa pantas menjadi pendamping anakku?"

Kuroko terbelalak. Begitu juga ibunya. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang menunduk dalam. Kalimat-kalimat tajam yang keluar dari mulut Sang Tuan besar mencabik-cabik semua kepercayaan dirinya. Membuka kembali luka lama yang tak pernah mengering.

Kuroko dapat merasakan tangan Akashi yang bergetar. Dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan ayahnya. Akashi memang tak bicara banyak tentang keluarganya. Tapi, melihat respon Akashi yang seperti itu perlahan menyadarkannya. Dia baru saja hendak membentak ayahnya, sebelum keduluan oleh Sang ibunda

"Anata! Kau keterlaluan!"

Sang kepala keluarga menatap istrinya. Melihat tatapan nanar dari manik biru yang dia sukai. Dia juga bisa merasakan pandangan tajam bagai sembilu dari manik biru lain yang juga di sukainya. Tuan Kuroko berdehem. Tetap tampak tenang di tengah atmosfir berat yang telah dia ciptakan.

"Harusnya kau sadar diri Akashi. Kau miskin, anak haram, dan tak memiliki kriteria sedikit pun untuk menjadi calon menantuku. Bukankah sebaiknya kau meninggalkan anakku!?" kalimat itu terdengar seperti perintah mutlak. Menusuk tajam menembus ulu hati Akashi. Tetesan air mata tak dapat di bendung lagi olehnya. Dia menundiuk semakin dalam, menyembunyikan kelemahannya.

"Ayah, hentikan!" Kuroko tak tahan lagi. Ini pertama kalinya dia membentak ayahnya. Tak masalah jika dia di cap anak durhaka. Ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan! Tapi raut Sang ayah tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Tetsuya diamlah! Ini semua demi kebaikan mu!"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terbaik untuk ku, ayah! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang ku!" wajah Kuroko mengeras. Beradu tatapan tajam dengan Sang ayah yang selama ini selalu di hormatinya.

"Tetsuya diamla-"

"Akashi kun, kau pulanglah. Makan malam sudah selesai"

Tuan Kuroko menatap tak senang pada istrinya yang memotong perkataannya. Kenapa malam ini istri dan anaknya menjadi durhaka kepadanya?! Tidakkah mereka mengerti jika dia melakukan ini demi yang terbaik untuk keluarganya.

Akashi langsung berdiri. Dia masih menunduk. Tapi tak melupakan sopan santunnya, dia tetap membungkuk kepada kedua orang tua kekasihnya. Lidahnya kelu. Tak sanggup mengucapkan apa pun. Dia melangkah keluar dengan perasaan hancur. Jangan kan untuk melindungi kuroko, dia bahkan tak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri dari serangan Sang Tuan besar. Dia terlalu lemah. dia sangat-sangat lemah. Dia mulai berfikir jika mungkin dia memang tak layak untuk mendampingi kuroko. Kepesimisan merasuki otaknya. Menghancurkan rasa optimis di setiap selnya.

Malam ini... Akashi Seijuurou, tak lebih dari seorang pecundang!

Flashback end.

.

"Jangan melakukan ini lagi!" perintah Akashi. Suaranya terdengar pecah dan berat "jangan kabur lagi seperti ini!" lanjutnya

Akashi sangat terkejut saat mendapat telpon dari ibunda kuroko. Sambil sesegukan, Nyonya Kuroko itu berkata Kuroko pergi dari rumah setelah bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya selepas kepergian Akashi saat makan malam tadi. Dia memohon kepada Akashi untuk mencari Kuroko dan membawanya pulang. dia terdengar begitu putus asa.

Setelah lama berkeliling mencari, dan berusaha menelpon kekasihnya yang selalu berakhir dengan suara operator, Akashi mendapat pesan dari kuroko. Dia berlari kencang tanpa peduli menabrak pejalan kaki menuju Sang kekasih. Oh sial! Akashi bahkan tidak punya uang untuk naik taksi dan busway sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak tadi. Lagi-lagi Akashi merasa seperti pecundang!

"Apa begitu berat?" suara Kuroko terdengar pelan dan parau.

Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ini saatnya menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada Sang kekasih-atau, apakah dia sanggup merobek kembali luka lama yang telah terbuka sejak tadi?

"Cukup berat" kata Akashi akhirnya. Pemuda bermata jade itu menyerah. Menyerah untuk terluka akan kebenaran "Tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu. Itu tetap terasa sangat berat" lanjutnya

"Itu bukan salahmu, Akashi kun!" seru kuroko. Mengeluarkan semua rasa frustasinya pada danau tenang di hadapannya "Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memilih hidup apa yang akan di jalani saat terlahir nanti! Itu bukan salah mu!"

Bukan salahnya?!

Akashi pernah berpikir seperti itu dulu. Mengabaikan hinaan orang lain dan memenuhi otaknya dengan pikiran itu bukan salahnya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, sebelum kakak perempuannya-dari ibu yang berbeda-mencoba bunuh diri karena tak kuat dengan bulian masyarakat dilingkungan tempat tinggal mereka. Dan dia tak pernah lupa, bagaimana menyakitkannya pukulan dan tendangan dari kakak laki-laki tertuanya setiap kali emosi jika mengingat alasan kematian ibu mereka karena Akashi. Dan yang paling menyakitkan dari itu, ayahnya yang juga sangat membencinya.

"Apa kau mau membaginya dengan ku, Akashi kun?"

Akashi terdiam. Entah kenapa udara terasa seperti racun. Membuat paru-parunya menjadi sesak dan sulit menerima oksigen. Sembari menyamankan posisinya, Akashi menelusukan kepalanya di bahu kuroko. Memulai cerita yang menguak semua rahasianya.

.

.

Ayahnya adalah pria yang sempurna. Pekerja keras, bertanggung jawab dan luar biasa baik. Perselingkuhan itu bukanlah dilakukan dengan sengaja. Itu semua adalah kesalahan ibunya.

Ibunya yang seorang pelacur jatuh hati pada ayahnya yang sering datang ke club tempatnya bekerja di saat melakukan perayaan bersama teman sekantornya yang lain. Berbeda dengan lelaki lain, ayah Akashi tak pernah menyentuh alkohol dan memperlakukan semua wanita dengan penuh penghormatan. Ibunya yang merasa tersentuh pun, berusaha untuk mendekati Akashi Masaomi, dan berujung dengan penolakan yang halus.

Rasa kecewa dan sakit hati akan penolakan membuatnya mencampur alkohol dalam gelas Akashi Masaomi. Cukup banyak untuk ukuran orang yang tak pernah minum. Dan malam itu, menjadi malam yang sangat di sesali oleh keduanya.

Awalnya Shiori ingin merebut Akashi Masaomi dari istri sahnya dengan cara yang curang. Tapi melihat kekalutan di wajah lelaki yang dicintainya, Shiori pun membendung niat buruknya.

Dia tak bisa melakukan itu!

Dia tak bisa menyakiti lelaki yang dia cintai!

Mereka sepakat, bahwa Akashi Masaomi akan tetap membiayai anak yang dia kandung, tapi tak ada hubungan apa pun di antara mereka. Shiori berhenti menjadi pelacur dan tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir kota. Setiap bulan Akashi Masaomi akan mengirim uang untuk biaya hidupnya. Mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi setelahnya.

Petaka itu datang tanpa di duga. Tanpa sebab-akibat. Tanpa permisi ataupun memberi salam. Shiroi sudah meneguhkan hatinya. Tak apa jika dia tak bisa memiliki lelaki yang dia cintai itu, tapi setidaknya benih di janinnya adalah anak mereka berdua. Walau dia hadir dengan cara yang salah, tapi Shiori tetap menganggapnya anugrah.

Sore itu Shiori berencana melanjutkan rajutannya. Rajutan itu akan menjadi syal hangat untuk hadiah kelahiran anaknya nanti. Dia mengambil kursi dan duduk di meja makan. Secangkir susu ibu hamil tersimpan di depannya. Saat ingin mengambil benang, cangkir itu tersenggol. Menumpahkan susu di dalamnya ke lantai berkeramik putih. Shiori bangkit. Berencana untuk mengambil alat pel di belakang. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu depan. Sebuah salam dengan nada yang dia kenali dengan baik mencapai gendang telinganya tak lama kemudian. Itu suara orang suruhan Akashi Masaomi yang akan mengantar biaya bulanan dan mengecek kondisinya. Tanpa sadar Shiori berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan. Melupakan bahwa ada genangan susu di lantai yang di pijaknya. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Bahkan Shiori tak sempat berteriak atau meminta tolong. Bagian belakang kepalanya menghempas keras ke keramik yang datar. Menimbulkan retakan kecil di keramik putih itu. Aliran merah kental mengalir perlahan dari balik kepalanya. Kakinya yang tak terkendali saat jatuh tadi, menyenggol kursi yang berada tepat di dekat kakinya. Membuat kursi itu jatuh di atas perutnya, yang sedang berisi janin berumur tujuh bulan. seakan ikut memperkejam takdir pada Shiori, darah ikut merembes dari selangkangannya.

.

.

Adalah hal yang sangat kejam saat para dokter hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu antara ibu dan janinnya. Kematian adalah takdir Tuhan. Tapi, bukankah Tuhan menjadi begitu kejam saat memaksa manusia untuk memilih sendiri?!

"Siapa yang anda ingin selamatkan? Ibunya atau anaknya?"

Masaomi serasa gila. Semua kekalutan memasuki pikirannya dengan paksa. Menghantam kerasionalannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat mulutnya mengucapkan kata 'anaknya' pada dokter. Otaknya blank. Tenaganya terserap habis. Perlahan dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Membiarkan tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke bawah. Dan berharap Tuhan tak lebih kejam dari ini.

Tapi harapan Masaomi tak terkabul. Kepulangannya dengan buntalan kecil itu membuat histeris istrinya. Masaomi sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan, berharap istri yang telah bersamanya sepuluh tahun itu dapat mengerti. Tapi penghianatan tetaplah penghianatan. Lukanya tetap sama. Sakitnya tetap ada.

Istri mana yang bisa menerima dengan ikhlas saat suami yang begitu di percayainya memintanya untuk menjaga anak hasil selingkuhannya bersama wanita lain?! Istri mana yang tidak terluka saat suami yang berjanji setia sehidup semati dengannya membohonginya selama berbulan-bulan?!

Nyonya Akashi tak Sanggup!

Dia tak tahan dengan ocehan tetangga! Tak Sanggup melihat bayi hasil penghianatan suaminya! Dia terlalu frustasi!

Dengan gelap mata dia mengambil racun tikus yang disimpannya dilemari. Meneguknya sebanyak mungkin. Berharap racun itu dapat membunuh rasa sakit hatinya yang sudah tak tertahankan. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah, pekikan dua anak kandungnya yang selama setahun ini terabaikan.

Kematian istrinya adalah pukulan telak bagi Akashi Masaomi. Dia mendapat cacian dari banyak orang. Belum lagi kedua anaknya dari Sang istri selalu melayangkan wajah penuh kebencian setiap kali menatapnya. Mereka berdua sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti penyebab kematian Sang ibu. Berkali-kali Masaomi harus memastikan kedua anaknya tak berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan bayinya. Pernah sekali Masaomi lalai, dan berakhir dengan bayinya jatuh dari ayunan. Tangannya terkilir dan ada lebam di beberapa bagian tubuh mungil itu. Bagaimana mungkin bayinya yang masih terlalu kecil itu di jadikan penyebab semua masalah dalam keluarganya?! Bayi ini bahkan belum mengerti apa pun!

Akashi Masaomi tak baik-baik saja. Kematian istri yang begitu dia cintai menurunkan produktivitasnya dalam bekerja. PHK dari atasan membuat dia kerja serabutan banting tulang. Keuangan keluarga mereka menurun drastis. Memaksanya menjual rumah yang dia beli sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk Sang istri dulu. Sementara waktu berjalan, bayi mungil itu perlahan besar. Merefleksikan wajah ibu kandungnya dalam sosok pria. Hal inilah yang membuat Masaomi tak pernah mau melihat wajah Sang anak dengan benar. Mengingatkannya pada wanita yang menjadi alasan dari semua penderitaan yang dia alami. Bahkan, sewaktu anak itu memutuskan pergi dari rumah saat beranjak SMA, Masaomi pun tak menghentikannya.

Akashi Masaomi tak membenci Seijuurou. Dia menyayanginya seperti kasih sayang yang dia curahkan terhadap dua anaknya yang lain. Keputusan Seijuurou untuk pergi adalah yang terbaik. Dia sudah tak mampu lagi melindungi si bungsu dari kekerasan yang dilakukan kakak-kakaknya terhadap dirinya. Dalam hati, dia tetap memanjatkan do'a terbaik untuk Sang anak yang tak pernah bahagia dalam hidupnya. Membisikan isi hati terdalamnya hanya kepada Tuhan yang selama ini tak lagi dia percaya

"Ayah do'akan kau sukses dan bisa bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai, Seijuurou. Maaf, aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu"

.

.

Akashi menyudahi ceritanya. Airmatanya yang menganak sungai membasahi bahu kanan kuroko. Tangan Kuroko yang berada di atas lengan Akashi yang melingkar di pinggangnya, meremas menenangkan. Dia sangat mengerti jika sangat sulit bagi Akashi untuk menceritakan kembali hal yang menyakitkan ini. Lukanya bahkan tak pernah mengering.

Kuroko tak pernah tau jika kekasihnya yang selalu tampak tenang dan bijaksana ternyata amat sangat rapuh. Seharusnya dia tau dari awal. Kuroko menghapus air matanya. Dia tak ingin menyusahkan Akashi lagi dengan sifatnya yang terkadang kekanakan. Dia lah yang akan menjaga Akashi kali ini! Melindungi hati rapuh pria yang dia cintai sepenuh hati!

Ya! Kuroko telah bertekad untuk bersama Akashi selamanya. Dia akan mengikuti Akashi kemana pun. Sekalipun harus meninggalkan keluarganya!

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Akashi kun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

Akashi masih menangis. Tangisan itu bisu dan menyakitkan.

"Apa itu alasan Akashi kun tak pernah pulang saat liburan?" tanya Kuroko. Dia dapat merasakan gelengan halus di pundaknya.

"Aku kembali saat libur kenaikan kelas. Tapi rumah itu sudah di ratakan. Kakak pertama ku menjualnya kepada orang lain setelah kematian ayah" Akashi bicara dengan susah payah "mereka bahkan tak menghubungi atau pun menunggu ku. Mereka juga tak memberi ku kabar akan kematian ayah"

Kuroko dapat merasakan bagaimana hatinya terasa terhimpit. Rasanya sakit dan menyesakkan. Dia dapat merasakan kesedihan Akashi. Dia juga dapat merasakan kekecewaanya.

"Akashi kun" panggilnya "aku akan selalu bersama mu. Tak peduli sekali pun ayah tak merestui kita. Aku rela kau bawa pergi kemana pun" lanjutnya. Suaranya bergetar.

Akashi diam. Tak lama, Kuroko merasakan Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Sesaat Kuroko ingin berbalik, tapi Akashi menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"Tetsuya" kata Akashi. Nada suaranya terdengar berat dan serius "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

Kuroko terkejut. Ti- tidak bisa? Apanya yang Akashi tidak bisa lakukan?

"Kau.. kembalilah ke orang tuamu" lanjutnya lagi. Tubuh Kuroko menegang.

Tidak! tidak! jangan!

Katakan ini bukan seperti yang Kuroko pikirkan!

"Kita berpisah saja" akhir-nya.

Kuroko tetap tersentak, walau sudah tau kemungkinan yang akan Akashi bicarakan. Ini bukan yang Kuroko mau! Ini bukan apa yang Kuroko harapkan! Tujuannya memanggil Akashi kesini adalah untuk meyakinkan Akashi bahwa Kuroko tak keberatan sedikit pun dengan latar belakang Akashi. Bukan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Tidak Akashi kun! Tidak! aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mu!" teriak kuroko. Dia mencoba berbalik ke belakang, tapi lagi-lagi gagal karena di tahan Akashi. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Tubuhnya bergerak liar dalam rengkuhan Akashi.

"Aku menerima mu apa adanya! Aku tak mau di tinggalkan! Aku tidak mau Akashi kun! Tidak mau!" serunya lagi. Tubuhnya semakin memberontak. Membuat Akashi kewalahan.

"Tetsuya tenanglah! Dengarkan aku dulu!" kata Akashi, mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak! tidak! tidak! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR APA PUN YANG AKASHI KUN KATAKAN!" Kuroko semakin histeris. Dia benar-benar tak mau berpisah dengan Akashi. Oh Tuhan, dia Sangat mencintai lelaki ini!

"Tetsu-"

"TIDAK AKASHI KUN! AKU TAK MAU BERPISAH DENGAN MU!"

"BERHENTI BERTINGKAH KEKANAKAN TETSUYA!" bentak Akashi. Hal ini Sangat manjur. Kuroko tak hanya diam, dia juga berhenti memberontak.

Koroko tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya Akashi membentaknya. Mereka bahkan tak pernah bertengkar sebelum ini. Akashi adalah tipe pacar yang pengertian dan bijaksana. Dia selalu memaklumi kesalahan kuroko, dan selalu menjadi pacar yang sempurna untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi terengah-engah. Sekalipun tubuh Kuroko lebih kecil darinya, dia tetap kewalahan memegangi kuroko. Posisi mereka masih sama. Tapi kali ini Akashi tak lagi memegangi Sang kekasih. Kuroko berdiri membeku di depannya.

Iris merahnya menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh danau. Meski taman itu tak memiliki penerangan, tapi lampu-lampu dari gedung di sekitarnya membuat suasana tampak remang. Sehingga Akashi tetap dapat melihat dengan jelas dibalik kacamatanya.

"Aku akan kembali" kata Akashi sambil menatap surai biru kekasihnya. Kuroko masih diam tak bergerak. "Aku akan menjadi sukses dan menjemputmu. Aku akan membuat diriku pantas menjadi pendampingmu" lanjutnya.

Desiran angin malam tak lebih dingin dari hati Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini. Ia ingin membantah, tapi tak kuasa. Kuroko sudah berjanji untuk tak menyusahkan Akashi lagi dengan tingkahnya yang tak dewasa kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia meredam isakan yang hampir lolos dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Karena itu.. untuk saat ini, kau.. kembali lah. Ibumu Sangat menghawatirkan mu, Tetsuya" Akashi kembali bersuara. Getaran sumbang menjadi melodi menyakitkan dalam setiap kata yang Ia lantunkan "Kau Sangat beruntung memiliki mereka sebagai orang tua. Jadi, jangan pernah berfikir membuang mereka hanya demi diriku ini. Masalah pantas atau tidak, aku lah yang akan mengurusnya. Tugas mu hanyalah.. tetap mempercayaiku.. dan menunggu ku untuk pulang, Tetsuya"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Pikirannya penuh ketakutan akan kepergian Akashi. kenapa Akashi berniat meninggalkannya? Apa Akashi menyerah hanya karena perkataan ayahnya?

Tidak!

Akashi bukanlah orang seperti itu!

Dia harus percaya pada Akashi!

"Kau berjanji akan menjemputku kan, Akashi kun?" suara Kuroko tak kalah bergetar dari Akashi. seakan berlomba untuk menguntai melodi menyakitkan.

"Aku berjanji" jawab Akashi. di tatapnya punggung pemuda yang sangat Ia cintai itu dengan penuh kesedihan. Berharap dapat merengkuh punggung kecil itu selamanya.

"Akashi kun, boleh aku berbalik melihatmu?" tanya kuroko. Untaian poninya menutupi matanya yang sembab dan memerah. Dia dapat mendengar helaan nafas kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Boleh. Tapi ada syaratnya" jawab Akashi.

"Syarat? Apa sekarang melihat pacar ku sendiri aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu, Akashi kun?"

"Tapi aku ingin kau melakukannya, Tetsuya"

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Kuroko pasrah. Hatinya terasa seperti diremas. dan remasan itu semakin kencang saat mendengar permintaan Akashi selanjutnya

"Tetsuya, hitung mundurlah dari seratus. Di hitungan yang terakhir.. baru kau boleh berbalik melihat ku"

Kuroko dapat merasakan bahwa dia kehilangan suaranya. Dia memaksa kepalanya untuk mengangguk. Isakan keras kembali dia telan. Dia tak punya waktu untuk menangis. Dia harus menghitung mundur dari seratus, supaya bisa berbalik melihat Akashi secepatnya.

"Seratus.. sembilan puluh sembilan.. sembilan puluh delapan.. sembilan puluh tujuh.. sembilan puluh enam.." Kuroko mulai menghitung. Suaranya terlalu pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Terkadang dia tergugu dalam hitungannya.

Akashi menatap punggung itu. Air mata merembes dari maniknya yang tampak sembab. Perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun Akashi melangkah mundur. Selangkah.. dua langkah.. sesuai dengan hitungan Sang kekasih.

"Lima puluh enam.. lima puluh lima.. lima puluh empat.." Kuroko terus menghitung. Dia tak mendengar apa pun. Dan dia juga tak merasakan apa pun. Suaranya nyaris tenggelam di dalam kesunyian.

Desiran angin lagi-lagi tak merobohkannya. Meski belaian Sang angin menyayat hatinya yang telah terluka. Dia mencoba menggapai apa pun yang dapat dalam jangkauannya. Mencoba mencari kehangatan dalam dinginnya angin malam.

"Dua belas.. sebelas.. sembilan.. delapan.."

Nyanyain jangkrik dan suara sumbang kodok bersahutan. Terdengar seperti meledek pada Sang pemuda yang terus menyelesaikan hitungannya. Satu hitungan satu kepalsuan. Satu hitungan satu harapan.

"Enam.. lima.. empat.. hiks! ti-tiga.. hiks! Hiks! Du- hiks! Hiks! Hiks! D-du-dua.. hikss.. hiks... huaaaaaa..." Kuroko sudah tak tahan. Dia menangis keras melepaskan semua kesedihannya. Tapi kali ini tak ada rengkuhan menenangkan dari Sang kekasih. Tak ada kata-kata penghibur yang biasa dia dengar. Dia bahkan tak merasakan eksistensi lain selain dirinya sendiri di sana.

Akashi sudah pergi.

Kuroko merosot ke lantai papan yang penuh debu. hitungannya belum selesai. Dan dia tak berniat menyelesaikannya. Dia mencengkram celananya, kuat. Menggeretakan giginya untuk meredam tangis yang tak bisa berhenti. Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Kuroko menatap ke langit. Memandang tajam hamparan gelap di atas sana.

"AARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

o-O-o

10 tahun kemudian

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? kedua orang tuanya memaksanya mengikuti sebuah pesta perayaan keberhasilan seorang arsitektur jepang yang meraih penghargaan 'Young Desain Entrepreneur Of The Year' untuk suatu ajang tingkat dunia. Kuroko tidak tau dan tidak mau tau tentang ajang itu. Dia yakin itu hanya akal-akalan ayahnya saja untuk memperkenalkan Kuroko ke teman bisnisnya. Dan berakhir dengan Kuroko akan di jodoh-jodohkan lagi.

Kuroko menatap malas ke gedung yang menjadi tempat acara itu berlangsung. Tamu undangannya sangat ramai, menandakan betapa terkenalnya orang ini. Gedungnya pun sangat mewah. Banyak artis-artis terkenal disana. Bahkan wartawan juga menggerubuti bagian sisi jalan mengambil bagian. Membuat akses masuk terasa sulit dan menyebalkan. Tapi melihat antusiasme dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, Kuroko jadi penasaran. Siapa orang yang berhasil membuat sebuah perayaan bak pesta rakyat begini? Dia pasti orang yang luar biasa!

"Kuroko, kemarilah" suara ayahnya menyadarkan kuroko. Di berjalan mendekati orang tuanya. Membungkuk sopan pada lelaki paruh baya yang tepat disamping ayahnya.

"Kuroko, paman ini Kagetora Aida. Dia arsitektur kelas dunia yang sangat hebat. Dia lah yang mengundang kita kesini" kata ayahnya. Kuroko menatap Kagetora Aida dengan serius.

Inikah orang yang menjadi alasan dibuatnya perayaan ini? Dia tampak biasa saja. Apa dia memang sehebat itu?

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Tecchan" suara ibunya menyadarkan Kuroko atas sikapnya yang tidak sopan.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal, paman" kata kuroko. Dia membungkuk lagi. Kagetora tertawa ramah. Manik matanya memandang Kuroko dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Anakmu tampan, Kuroko san" katanya pada ayah kuroko. Orang tua Kuroko ikut tertawa, bangga. "Apa dia sudah memiliki pacar?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! tidak! Tetsuya belum memiliki pacar. Dia sepenuhnya single!" jawab ayahnya cepat. Mereka tertawa lagi.

Kuroko mendengus. Merasa kesal pada Sang ayah yang bicara seenaknya. Siapa bilang dia jomblo? Dia punya pacar! Namanya Akashi Seijuurou! Mereka belum putus sama sekali!

Pikiran Kuroko melayang ke Akashi. sejak malam itu, Akashi tak pernah menghubunginnya. Dia juga tak tau sedikit pun kabar pemuda berambut merah itu. Kuroko tak pernah mencoba mencari Akashi. dia percaya Akashi akan kembali padanya. Walau sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Kuroko yang saat ini menjadi General Manager di perusahaan ayahnya tetap yakin, pria itu pasti akan menjemputnya. Ya, Akashi pasti akan pulang!

"Wahhh.. itu bagus! Murid ku itu juga masih sendiri. Dia bilang dia sudah punya pacar yang sangat dia cintai, tapi selama enam tahun terakhir ini bersamanya, aku tak pernah melihat pacarnya barang sekalipun. Aku khawatir dia hanya pura-pura punya pacar supaya aku tak menjodoh-jodohkannya haha.." ujar Kagetora.

Kuroko mendengus lagi. Apa semua orang tua memang suka menjodoh-jodohkan orang lain? Apa mereka pikir, anak muda sekarang tak bisa mencari pendamping sendiri apa?!

"Oh ya.. dimana dia? Murid mu itu! Aku harus mengucapkan selamat padanya dan berterima kasih telah mengundang kami" tanya ayah kuroko.

"Aaaaa... disana!" tunjuk Kagetora "Lelaki yang berada di dibalik orang-orang itu"

Sontak, ketiga pasang mata keluarga kecil Kuroko itu melihat ke arah tempat yang di tunjuk Kagetora. Mencoba melihat orang asing yang telah mengundang mereka. Tapi tak jelas, karena dia tertutupi oleh banyak orang di depannya. Hanya rambutnya saja yang sedikit kelihatan. Berwarna merah.

"Apa kau benar-benar belum mengenali dia? Dia mengingatkan ku berkali-kali supaya tak lupa mengundang kau dan keluarga mu" tanya Kagetora, heran.

"Aku memang tak mengenal Emperor Eye san" Tuan Kuroko mencoba mencari-cari dalam ingatannya. Barangkali dia pernah tau atau tak sengaja berkenalan dengan si pemilik pesta dengan nama panggung 'Emperor Eye'.

"Kagetora san, apa Emperor Eye itu nama aslinya?" Sang istri di sampingnya ikut bertanya. Kagetora menggeleng.

"Tentu saja bukan, Kuroko san. Itu hanya nama panggung. Kemampuannya membuat desain luar biasa yang di luar nalar lah yang membuat nama itu merekat padanya" jawab Kagetora

"Lalu, siapa nama aslinya Kagetora san?"

Kuroko memandang tertarik pada pertanyaan ibunya. Dia akhirnya sadar jika bukan Kagetora lah si pemilik pesta, tapi lelaki dengan nama panggung 'Emperor Eye". Dia melirik ke arah lelaki itu. Para tamu masih menggerubuninya. Hanya beberapa jumput helaian merahnya lah yang tertangkap di manik biru kuroko. Entah kenapa, rambut itu mengingatkan Kuroko akan Akashi. ahhh... Kuroko benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu. Apa pemuda itu tak merindukannya? Kapan Akashi akan menjemputnya? Kuroko benar-benar berharap Akashi tak membuatnya menunggu lebih lama dari ini.

"Namanya? Ohh.. nama aslinya Akash-"

"Selamat malam para hadirin!" sapa Kise Ryota, yang malam ini bertugas menjadi MC. Memotong perkataan Kagetora yang berencana memberi tau nama asli murid kebanggaannya. Semua fokus tamu di aula yang besar itu beralih pada Kise. Beberapa wartawan bahkan mendekat ke panggung, menggambil gambarnya dengan jelas. Kuroko menatap ke arah Emperor Eye, lelaki itu masih disana. Dia memunggungi kuroko, menatap ke arah panggung. perlahan orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya membuat jarak. Membuat Kuroko bisa menatap dengan jelas punggung Sang Master.

"Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk datang ke pesta ini" kata Kise, tersenyum. "Suatu kebanggan bagi jepang, memiliki seorang pemuda yang luar biasa hebat seperti Emperor Eye sama. Karyanya telah mendunia, bahkan perusahaan arsitektur miliknya sudah memiliki lima cabang di berbagai negara di luar negeri. Karena itu, kita sambut bintang kita malam ini.. Emperor Eye sama!" sambutan Kise mendapat tepukan yang gemuruh dari para tamu. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menunggu Emperor Eye naik ke panggung.

Emperor Eye berjalan ke panggung dengan gagah. Menyihir semua orang yang melihatnya, untuk mengagumi ketampanan Sang Master. Tubuhnya tegap, senyum charmingnya pun sangat bersahabat.

Oh, tidak!

Kuroko merasa dunianya berputar saat ini.

Emperor Eye-

Emperor Eye sama berdiri di tengah panggung. Standing mic berada di depannya. Senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya, seakan terpantri abadi. Keberadaannya di atas panggung seakan adalah cara Tuhan untuk mempamerkan karya sempurnanya. Menunjukkan ke jagad raya, jika dia adalah karya yang Tuhan ciptakan dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Selamat malam. Terima kasih banyak telah datang ke pesta perayaan ini" sapa Emperor Eye "aku merasa Kagetora san dan seluruh karyawan ku membuat pesta yang sangat berlebihan untukku. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua"

bla bla bla!

Kuroko tidak mendengar apa pun yang di katakan Emperor Eye. Matanya berkabut. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai gemetar. Oh, sial! Kenapa tak ada yang memberi tau Kuroko bahwa Emperor Eye.. Emperor Eye sebenarnya adalah..

adalah..

Akashi Seijuurou!

Tepukan yang gemuruh mengembalikan fokus kuroko. Lelaki itu masih disana. Bicara penuh dengan kewibawaan. Kebanggaan terpantri jelas di wajah porselennya.

Lelaki itu.. kekasihnya!

"Aku Sangat berterima kasih pada semua orang yang membantuku. Terutama, pada orang yang membiayai semua study ku. Aku tak pernah tau siapa dia. Tapi aku berhutang banyak padanya, dan ku harap pencapaian ku bisa membuatnya juga merasa bangga. Baiklah, ku rasa ini saatnya untuk mengisi perut-perut yang kosong. Tampaknya aku terlalu mengambil banyak waktu kalian untuk makan" terdengar tawa para tamu mendengar candaan Sang Master. "Selamat menikmati pestanya" akhir-nya.

Kuroko mengikuti gerakan Sang Master dengan maniknya. Tapi para tamu yang bergerak ke depan, membuat Kuroko kehilangan sosok Sang Master. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah terakhir tempat dia melihat Sang master. Tapi tak menemukannya. Dia kembali berjalan. Berusaha tak menyenggol tamu lain yang terlalu ramai. Irisnya bergerak cepat ke kiri dan kanan. Tapi nihil. Dia tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Kuroko berhenti. Dia sudah berkeliling berkali-kali. Kekiri-kekanan-kedepan-kebelakang. Tapi dia tetap tak menemukannya. Dia harus bertemu orang itu. Memastikan dengan matanya sendiri bahwa dia sedang tak berhalusinasi.

Sepasang tangan menutupi matanya. Seketika wangi maskulin merasuki indra penciumannya. Ini wangi yang sangat dia kenal. Wangi ini membuat Kuroko bernostalgia saat berkencan dengan Akashi. hal itu lah yang membuatnya memutuskan tidak memberontak sekalipun.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan hitungan mu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak pelan. Merasa sangat merindukan suara itu. berapa ribu hari yang sudah dia lewati sambil membayangkan si pemilik suara. Berapa kotak tisu yang dia kosongkan setiap kali tak dapat menahan perasaanya. Kuroko ingin menangis saat ini juga. Mendekap erat orang yang sedang menutupi matanya ini. Tak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi lagi. Tak akan pernah!

"Sa-satu" kata kuroko. Bibirnya gemetar saat menyelesaikan hitungannya yang tertunda sepuluh tahun.

Tangan itu terlepas. Kuroko dapat membuka matanya kali ini. menatap ke depan, dan melihat bahwa semua perhatian para tamu terpusat padanya. Tapi dia tak memiliki waktu untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu. di punya hal yang lebih penting untuk di lakukan sekarang ini!

Kuroko berbalik. dia sudah boleh melakukannya, karena dia sudah menyelesaikan hitungannya. Dia menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi yang maniknya dapatkan hanya bahu seseorang dengan jas mahal yang membungkusnya.

"Hisashiburi danna, Tetsuya"

Mata Kuroko berkabut. Tapi bendungan itu belum melepas setitik air pun. Dia menegadah. Tepat ke wajah lelaki yang di cintainya. Tapi matanya yang berkaca-kaca tak dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan di depannya. Dia bahkan tak memberontak saat tangan kekar itu menariknya, mendekapnya erat dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya"

Suara itu terdengar bagaikan lullaby indah yang mengetarkan hati. Setiap nadanya, setiap katanya, menyatu dengan jiwa kuroko. Mendobrak paksa pintu yang tertutup rapat. Menghancurkan setiap dinding-dinding kesepian yang menyelimutinya. Membawa perasaan Kuroko kembali naik dari jurang dalam nan gelap. Dan mencairkan hatinya yang telah membeku terlalu lama.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu mengangguk. Bibirnya tak kuasa berkata disaat isakan sudah berada di ujung lidah. Dan kekasihnya, dapat merasakan anggukan itu di bahunya.

Akashi memisahkan pelukan mereka. Membuat sedikit jarak untuk memandang wajah kekasih yang sudah sepuluh tahun dia tinggalkan. Pemuda ini tak berubah. Bahkan aura kedewasaan pun tak tertarik padanya. Dia masih tampak seperti pemuda tujuh belasan.

Akashi tersenyum. Telapak kanannya mengelus wajah kekasihnya. Melihat bagaimana kerasnya usaha Sang pacar untuk menahan air mata. Lengan kirinya masih bertengger di pinggang kuroko. Menarik Kuroko hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Mereka masih saling menatap. Kepala mereka tanpa komando bergerak mendekat. Sampai akhirnya, Akashi mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Merasakan bibir dari pemuda manis yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

Suara gelegar para tamu pecah, menjadi backsound dalam setiap pagutan pasangan kekasih yang sedang di mabuk rindu. Blitz kamera para wartawan menghujam mereka dengan cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari Akashi maupun Kuroko yang terganggu. Mata mereka tertutup. Menikmati dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Tangan Kuroko naik, memeluk leher pasangannya. Dia dapat merasakan kedua lengan Akashi menariknya untuk semakin menempel pada tubuh kekasihnya.

Akashi mencium kuroko.

Mendekap dengan erat tubuh kecil itu.

Memeluk pasangannya.

Kekasihnya.

Belahan jiwanya.

o-O-o

Akashi duduk di bangku besi yang memang di sediakan di teras samping kediaman kuroko. Matanya menatap tenang pada langit gelap di depannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Akashi sangat mensyukuri kedamaian yang saat ini dia rasakan. Mensyukuri bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan malaikat kecilnya setelah berjuang bertahun-tahun.

Bukannya Akashi tak merindukan kuroko. Dia sangat merindukannya! Dia menikam hatinya berulang kali tanpa perasaan setiap kali rasa rindu itu menyeludup masuk. Dia menyelesaikan study nya sampai S3 di luar negeri. Setelah lulus, dia mulai mencoba membangun perusahaan dengan tabungan yang dia miliki. Awalnya itu hanya lah perusahaan kecil. Tapi kemampaun dan kejeniusan Akashi membuat banyak orang mempercayakan proyek-proyek besar padanya. Hanya 3 tahun, Akashi berhasil membuka cabang baru di negara lain.

Ada kalanya Akashi diam-diam pulang ke jepang. Mengamati dari jauh pemuda yang dia cintai. Menyamar menjadi pengantar paket untuk menyerahkan langsung kado ulang tahun kepada kekasihnya setiap tahun. Tapi dia selalu menahan diri untuk menemui Kuroko saat itu.

Tidak, ini belum waktunya!

Dia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, membuat dirinya menjadi pantas sebagai pendamping kuroko, baru boleh muncul dihadapan Sang kekasih. Sehingga ayah Kuroko dan seluruh dunia pun tak dapat menentangnya. Ya, saat dia kembali nanti.. akan menjadi saat dimana dia tak akan pernah melepas Kuroko sekalipun. Cukup sekali ini saja!

"Akashi kun"

Akashi menoleh. Melihat pujaan hatinya berdiri sambil memegang dua cangkir mug. Aroma kafein tercium di hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya kuroko. Dia menyerahkan salah satu mug itu ke tangan Akashi, kemudian duduk. Mereka terlalu dekat, nyaris berhimpitan, padahal kursi taman itu bisa menampung tiga orang sekaligus.

"Aku hanya bersyukur.. bisa memperjuangkan mu, Tetsuya" jawab Akashi. dia menarik Kuroko masuk dalam dekapannya. Bibirnya menyesap kopi untuk menghangatkan diri. Lampu-lampu dirumah itu sudah dimatikan. Hanya menyisakan lampu taman dan lampu hias di dalam rumah dengan penerangan yang redup. Waktu memang sudah mendekati tengah malam. Tapi Akashi tak perlu khawatir, karena dia memang berencana menginap di rumah Kuroko malam ini.

Malam pesta itu, sesaat Akashi melepas ciumannya, dia mendapati ayah Sang kekasih melangkah mendekat. Kuroko tampak cemas, tapi Akashi tidak. saat ini, dia merasa sudah cukup pantas untuk kuroko. Dia berdiri menjulang dengan percaya diri di hadapan Kuroko senior. Dan hal yang di luar dugaan itu terjadi.

"Selamat untuk keberhasilanmu, Akashi" kata ayah Sang kekasih. Tangannya terulur, dan tatapan matanya ramah. Akashi menyambut tangan itu. menjabatnya dengan hangat dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, paman" balas Akashi sopan.

"Akashi kun" panggilan lembut itu membuat Akashi menoleh. Ibunda Kuroko berjalan cepat ke arahnya, langsung memeluk erat pemuda beriris jade itu. bisikan 'hebat' dan 'bangga' terdengar sayup-sayup oleh kuroko. Tangannya mengelus surai merah kekasih anaknya. Memperlakukannya dengan lembut, bak anak sendiri.

Dan entah kenapa, Kuroko yakin, malam ini Akashi sudah berhasil memenangkannya!

Kuroko tersenyum saat memorinya memutar ingatan malam pesta itu. setelah malam itu, Akashi mendapat restu bersama kuroko. Tak hanya itu, cincing emas yang melingkar di jari manis keduanya juga bukti jika mereka akan selalu bersama. Disaat susah maupun senang. Disaat sehat maupun sakit. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan bersama dengan tunangan yang sangat Ia cintai.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang membiaya study mu itu, Akashi kun?" tanya kuroko. Akashi menggeleng.

"Tidak. aku belum menemukannya" jawabnya "Profesor Shintarou memarahiku untuk itu. dia bilang, orang itu berpesan supaya aku menghentikan pencarian ku"

"Dia pasti orang yang sangat baik"

"Ya, aku Sangat berhutang budi padanya. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya, aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan senang hati"

"Tapi itu pilihannya, Akashi kun. Ku rasa yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghormati keinginannya untuk tetap menjadi misterius untuk mu" ujar kuroko.

"Kau benar. Karena itu aku berencana menghentikan pencarianku" kata Akashi.

"Akashi kun, aku mencintaimu" kata Kuroko tiba-tiba. Dia terhanyut dalam perasaan yang begitu bahagia dapat bersama kekasihnya. Kali ini mereka benar-benar akan bersama selamanya!

"Aku juga.. Sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya" balas Akashi.

Mereka mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Saling berpagutan melepaskan rasa. Ciuman itu terasa seperti kopi. Tak peduli sepahit apa pun, jika kau menikmatinya, maka kau akan tetap bisa merasakan rasa manisnya di akhir. Seperti hubungan mereka berdua. mereka saling merapatkan tubuh mencari kehangatan. Entah kenapa, desiran angin kali ini terasa lebih hangat. Dan lebih bersahabat.

Di belakang mereka, sebuah gorden tersingkap kecil dari dalam. Menyibak sedikit jendela kaca, untuk mengambil akses pandangan menuju ke luar. Sepasang suami istri menatap dalam diam. Di bibir keduanya tersungging senyuman bahagia. Akhirnya, anak semata wayang mereka sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanya.

"Kau yakin tak mau memberi tau yang sebenarnya pada mereka, Anata?" terdengar suara istrinya yang nyaris berbisik. Tuan Kuroko mendesah, lalu menggeleng mantap.

"Mereka tak perlu untuk tau" jawabnya pelan.

Ya, Akashi maupun Kuroko tak perlu untuk tau pengorbanan apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap mereka berdua. Pengorbanan dari seorang ayah bukan lah hal yang perlu untuk di umbar ataupun di pamerkan.

Yang paling penting sekarang adalah, memastikan kedua pasangan itu tetap bahagia.

.

.

.

Flashback

Midorima Shintarou menatap mahasiswa kesayangannya yang berdiri menjulang di depan meja kerjanya. Tatapan mata beriris merah itu penuh keyakinan. Tak tergoyahkan dengan penawaran bagus di selembar kertas yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja. Midorima menghela nafas. Kenapa pemuda ini begitu keras kepala? Apa salahnya tanda tangani saja kertas beasiswa itu?! hanya karena Akashi takut meninggalkan Kuroko, dia lebih memilih menolak beasiswa penuh sampai S3 di Paris. Dia Sangat tak menyangka, otak Akashi yang sangat jenius itu masih menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk kebodohan.

"Pikirkanlah sekali lagi, Akashi. kau mungkin akan menyesal sudah menolak tawaran yang sangat bagus ini" pinta Midorima "bukan hanya biaya kuliah, orang ini bahkan juga akan menanggung semua kebutuhan mu. Tempat tinggal, transportasi, bahkan uang saku sudah dia siapkan untuk mu sampai kau S3. Kau hanya perlu fokus pada study mu"

"Karena itulah saya menolaknya Profesor. Orang ini merahasiakan identitasnya. Dia bukan dari lembaga mana pun. Dan dia memberi terlalu banyak dari pada sekedar beasiswa untuk saya. Bukankah ini aneh? apa dia memiliki tujuan yang tersembunyi untuk saya?" jelas Akashi.

Midorima mengurut hidungnya. kenapa Akashi begitu keras kepala?!

"Dia tak memiliki tujuan apa pun. Dia hanya ingin membantu mu"

"Jika dia memang ingin melakukan hal itu, bukankah sebaiknya saya mengetahui walau hanya namanya saja, Profesor? Kenapa harus misterius segala?"

"Akashi, argh! Bagaimana aku meyakinkan mu?! Berhentilah keras kepala dan tanda tangani saja suratnya." Midorima frustasi. Di satu sisi dia ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, di sisi lain dia akan terus tertekan oleh desakan teman baiknya jika Akashi tetap menolak.

Akashi hanya diam. Tak peduli pada rasa frustasi Profesor yang dia hormati itu. dia memang tak bisa menerimanya. Tidak karena beasiswa itu terlalu aneh, dan tidak karena dia tak bisa meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" kata Midorima akhirnya. "beasiswa ini akan ku simpan dulu. Kau ku beri waktu seminggu lagi untuk memikirkan ulang keputusan mu, Akashi!"

"sekarang ataupun seminggu lagi, saya akan tetap menolaknya Profesor" kata Akashi, keukeh.

"jangan mencoba menjadi peramal, Akashi. kau hanya cocok menjadi arsitek" balas Midorima. Dia sangat kesal dengan muridnya ini. "Kau boleh keluar" lanjutnya.

Akashi membungkuk. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia melangkah keluar. Seiring dengan menutupnya pintu ruangannya, Midorima beranjak. Dia melangkah keruangan lain di dalam kantornya. Ruang itu di batasi oleh kaca hitam. Kau tak bisa melihat apa pun dari luar. Tapi kau bisa melihat dengan jelas dari dalam.

Di dalam sana duduk seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua dari Midorima. Wajahnya menampilkan banyak emosi. Tapi ekspresi kecewa, lebih mendominasi. Dia menghembuskan nafas, sedikit putus asa.

Kenapa pemuda itu tak menerima saja beasiswa yang dia tawarkan?

Dia hanya ingin membantu tanpa ada maksud lain!

Ya, pria itu adalah orang misterius yang menawarkan beasiswa ke Eropa pada Akashi. namanya adalah-

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, Kuroko san. Dia tipe yang keras kepala. Jika dia menolak, maka dia menolak. Jika dia pergi, maka dia akan pergi. Tak ada yang bisa mempengaruhinya" kata Midorima. Dia duduk di sofa single di sebelah tamu pentingnya.

"Apa tak ada cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuatnya setuju?"

"Entah lah. Dia Sangat mencintai anakmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ku rasa jika ada yang bisa merubah keputusannya, maka itu adalah anakmu"

Kuroko senior itu berpaling. Menatap pada jendela yang memperlihatkan lapangan basket di universitas itu. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang berkumpul disana. Memberikan semangat kepada dua tim yang sedang bertanding di sore itu. kata "Aomine kun" "Mukkun" ataupun "semangat" terdengar di teriakan berulang-ulang. Menampilkan semangat masa muda yang membara.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin memberinya beasiswa, Kuroko san?" tanya Midorima. Menarik Kuroko senior itu kembali dari lamunannya.

"Tentu saja aku harus melakukan itu, Shintarou" jawabnya. Dia menyesap sedikit teh hijau yang di sediakan di atas meja. Merasakan bagaimana setiap molekul-molekulnya menginveksi seluruh bagian mulutnya.

"Kenapa tak kau tunjukan saja jika sebenarnya kau tak keberatan menerima Akashi Seijuurou sebagai pendamping anakmu? Itu pasti akan lebih mudah"

"Tak semudah itu, Shintarou. Pasangan anakku adalah orang yang akan bersamanya sampai dia mati. Mereka berdua harus menunjukan keteguhan mereka dulu padaku, baru aku bisa menyetujuinya."

Midorima tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Setiap ayah memang memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk melindungi anak yang dia cintai. Memastikan bahwa anaknya akan terus bahagia bahkan saat dia mungkin sudah di peluk bumi. Midorima menyunggingkan senyum salut. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak yang beruntung karena memiliki ayah sehebat ini!

"Tapi kenapa harus ke luar negeri, Kuroko san? Bukankah jika dia tetap disini, kau tetap bisa memberinya beasiswa?" tanya Midorima lagi.

Kuroko diam. Ingatannya melayang saat pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaannya. Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana para tamu membicarakan kekasih anaknya. Dan menghina Akashi terang-terangan di depannya. Dia sangat geram! Dia memang sering menghina Akashi di depan kuroko, tapi itu hanya sebagai pelecut bagi hubungan mereka berdua. Untuk membuat mereka yakin, akan keteguhan hati mereka untuk membina hubungan yang serius, bukan main-main.

"Tak ada yang punya hak menghina anakku ataupun kekasihnya, Shintarou. Aku akan membuat Akashi menjadi sukses dengan memberi semua fasilitas terbaik padanya. Sehingga di masa depan lagi, tak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengusik ataupun menghina hubungan mereka berdua. Aku akan memastikan Akashi bisa membungkam mulut-mulut kotor itu" jawab Tuan kuroko. Wajahnya tampak geram menahan amarah. Tak ada yang boleh menghina anaknya dan kekasih anaknya! Sekalipun ada, maka hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya! Batinnya, posesif.

"Apa kau tak memiliki satu ide pun untuk itu, Shintarou?"

Midorima menghela nafas. bukannya tak ada, tapi dia tak yakin.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kita harus melakukannya melewati anakmu, Kuroko san. Memisahkan mereka atau apa saja. Akashi harus dapat cambukan yang kuat supaya bisa berubah pikiran"

Tuan Kuroko diam. Wajahnya kalut. Jika melalui anaknya, maka bukankah itu akan melukai Tetsuya. Bahkan saat ini hubungannya dengan Tetsuya tak baik-baik saja. Tetsuya bisa sangat membencinya. Lagi pula, dia tak ingin membuat perpisahan yang menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua. Dia tak sanggup sebagai seorang ayah.

"Ini sudah cukup sore. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Terima kasih, Shintarou. Aku akan memikirkan caranya sendiri"

.

.

Kuroko senior itu jalan di pelataran parkir menuju mobilnya. Di sebelah mobil mewahnya itu, tampak beberapa siswa yang berkumpul di mobil yang lain. Awalnya Tuan Kuroko tak mengacuhkannya, sebelum tak sengaja mendengar apa yang remaja itu bicarakan.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya mau menjalin hubungan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Jika untuk bermain-main aku bisa mengerti, tapi sampai tiga tahun seperti ini? seleranya payah!" kata lelaki bersurai kelabu. Kekehannya terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Tuan kuroko, tapi teman-temannya yang sama menyebalkan seperti dirinya ikut tertawa.

"Apa dia tak tau jika Akashi adalah anak haram? Ibu tirinya bunuh diri karena kehadirannya dan ibu kandungnya mati karena melahirkannya. Dia adalah lambang dari kesialan!" tambah Hanamiya. Wajahnya menatap sinis ke arah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan menuju taman di pelataran kampus, berhadapan langsung dengan area parkir. Kuroko senior itu mengikuti arah pandang hanamiya, dan mendapatkan jika anak dan kekasih anaknya yang menjadi objek penglihatannya.

"Aku yakin Kuroko sudah di pelet" kata Kentarou. Matanya melihat bagaimana mesranya kedua pasangan itu. setelah Akashi Seijuurou duduk di bangku taman, Kuroko Tetsuya berlari-lari kecil ke arah mobil penjual kopi yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Pemuda berambit klimis itu menambahkan "Bakashi sialan itu pasti mengincar harta keluarga kuroko. Seseorang perlu menyadarkan kuroko! Apa aku sendiri saja? Dia cukup imut! Dia pasti tipe penurut di atas ranjang ahaha.."

Siapa juga yang sudi punya calon menantu seperti kalian!? Sampai mati pun aku tak sudi! batin Tuan kuroko.

Cukup sudah! Dia amat kesal sekarang. Tak ada yang boleh menghina anaknya ataupun kekasih anaknya selain dirinya sendiri! Manusia-manusia sampah seperti mereka bahkan lebih sangat tidak berguna dibanding Akashi yang memiliki masa depan yang sangat cerah!

Tuan Kuroko membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Dari samping, matanya dapat melihat jika mobil sport berwarna merah dengan atap terbuka –tempat anak-anak tadi berkumpul, berjalan pergi. Matanya mendapati amplop coklat pemberian sekretarisnya seminggu yang lalu di atas dashboard. Itu adalah informasi dari detektif yang dia sewa untuk mencari tau masa lalu Akashi.

Tuan Kuroko sungguh tidak keberatan dengan masa lalu kekasih dari anaknya. Dia orang dengan pikiran yang bijak dan berwibawa. Tapi, apa orang lain akan menerima dengan mudah? Status keluarganya yang tinggi pasti akan mempersulit Akashi maupun Tetsuya suatu hari nanti jika mereka terus mempertahankan hubungan mereka berdua dalam kondisi seperti ini. sekali pun ada yang bisa membuat perubahan, maka itu adalah Akashi!

Tuan Kuroko mengambil handphonenya. Menekan beberapa tombol disana, sebelum meletakkan handphone itu di telinganya. Dari balik kaca mobil, dia dapat melihat anaknya sedang menjawab telepon dari seseorang.

"Ya, ayah?"

"Tetsuya, ayah ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu itu kamis malam nanti. Kau.. bawalah dia kerumah jika ingin mendengar keputusan ku tentang hubungan kalian berdua"

"Eh? Apa kau akan merestui kami ayah?"

"Akan ku beri tahu kamis malam nanti"

Klik!

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya lagi, Tuan Kuroko langsung memutuskan panggilan. Dari jauh dia bisa melihat gerak resah dari anaknya. Tapi ini adalah keputusan yang dia buat! Jika Akashi butuh cambukan yang kuat untuk merubah pikirannya, maka dialah yang akan jadi cambukan itu. tak masalah sekalipun akibatnya nanti adalah kebencian dari anak kesayangannya.

.

.

Tuan Kuroko duduk dengan nyaman di kursi empuknya. Tapi, ekspresinya tak senyaman kursi yang dia duduki. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Sudah tiga hari terlewati sejak undangan makan malamnya dengan Akashi. istrinya berkali-kali mengatakan jika dia begitu keterlaluan dan memandangnya dengan wajah kecewa, dan anaknya-Kuroko Tetsuya selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian serta tak pernah mau bicara lagi dengannya.

Dia mengusap kepalanya, kasar. Matanya memerah dengan lingkaran hitam yang tebal. Dia memang tak tidur sama sekali tiga hari ini. ketukan pelan terdengar di pintu masuk. Tak lama, sekretarisnya Momoi Satsuki masuk dengan membawa nampan.

"Saya bawakan obat sakit kepala, Presdir" kata momoi, sopan. Dia meletakan nampan itu di atas meja. Membungkuk dengan sopan, dia berlalu keluar.

Kuroko senior mengambil obat itu. meminumnya dengan perasaan pahit. Ahh.. hatinya sepahit obat yang baru saja Ia telan. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum dering handphone merasuki gendang telinganya.

"Shintarou?" sapanya kepada orang yang berada di ujung telpon.

"Dia akan berangkat sejam lagi, Kuroko san. Aku sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara untuk mengantar kepergiannya" kata Midorima.

Tuan Kuroko terdiam. Rencananya memang berhasil. Bahkan Akashi langsung menghubungi Midorima keesokan harinya setelah kejadian saat makan malam itu. ya, Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswanya dan pergi ke Paris. Ini salah satu hal yang membuatnya cukup lega.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuan mu selama ini Shintarou"

"Sama-sama, Kuroko san"

Klik!

Kuroko senior itu meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja. Dia membuka laci pertama dari meja kerjanya. Mengambil sebuah frame photo double berwarna perak yang dia simpan rapi disana. Dia mengamati 2 lembar foto yang ada disana. Di sebelah kanan, ada fotonya bersama Sang istri. Foto itu di ambil di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Tampak dia dan istrinya tersenyum lebar, bahagia. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri, ada foto Sang anak dan kekasih anaknya. Foto itu di ambil 3 tahun yang lalu di disneyland tokyo. Diambil dari jarak yang cukup jauh oleh orang suruhannya. Dan sejak itulah, foto itu mengisi pigura lain di frame double ini. sama seperti perasaannya yang sudah menerima keberadaan Akashi Seijuurou sejak saat itu.

Dia mengelus wajah Sang anak yang ada di balik kaca. Menatap sendu penuh kasih sayang yang tak mampu dia curahkan dengan benar. Setitik air mata menetes di pipinya. Membuat aliran anak sungai panjang untuk tetesan-tetesan lain yang mulai berjatuhan. Dia menangis dalam diam. Menahan perasaan yang tak dapat dia ungkapkan terang-terangan.

"Sabarah nak, ayah mohon sabarlah sedikit lebih lama. Ayah berjanji.. ayah pasti akan membuat mu menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia!"

Bibirnya bergetar. Ucapannya hilang timbul oleh isakan yang mencoba untuk lolos. Wajahnya memerah. Dia menangkupkan frame itu ke dadanya. Mencoba untuk memeluk semua orang yang di sayang yang berada disana. Yang dia lakukan sudah benar. Ya! Di saat Akashi pulang nanti, maka tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghina hubungan keduanya lagi. Tak ada orang yang bisa merenggut kebahagiaan keluarganya lagi, setelah ini!

.

.

Ada kalanya, seorang ayah menyimpan perasaan terdalamnya dalam diam. Tak menunjukkan dengan benar, tak memperlihatkan dengan jelas. Tapi tanpa seorang pun tau, dia telah mengorbankan hati dan perasaannya untuk kebahagiaan Sang anak tercinta.

The end.


End file.
